Marriage with benefits
by Mini Pillow
Summary: He's the man who owns the broke company, she's the woman who owns the money. After marriage, they own everything.


"I'm twenty-three, father. I can do this. I don't need a man to assist me."

Mr. Hinamori shook his head. "I know you're twenty-three, but don't you think that a young woman like you should balance your priorities?"

"I have, haven't I? Lady Crown Fashion was passed to us from mother," Amu's voice softened as sadness slowly took over. "All I wanted was to keep mother's heart at peace, and you can focus on your own company. And I got straight As-"

"No, Amu." Mr Hinamori sighed, eyes clouded with the same sadness Amu felt at that moment. "Your skill isn't the problem, I know that you have great talent and that you are actually smarter than anyone else of your age. However, you're still to young. You at least have to marry and have a pillar of support."

"Marriage?" Amu looked down and saw the guests chatting happily with each other. "I guess that's where the 'birthday party for me' idea came from."

"Frankly speaking, yes. I'm letting you choose from the guests."

"So if I marry, the company will be mine." Amu mused.

"I give you my word."

A loud crash and a few screams arose from the crowd. Amu and her father turned toward the origin of the commotion and a look of wariness soon floated onto her father's face. Mr. Hinamori hurried down the flight of stairs, with his daughter trailing behind him.

"You cheater! I saw a few women flirt wih you, and you were smiling at them!"

A pigtailed blonde and a familiar looking blue haired boy soon came into view as Amu caught up with her father.

"Utau, I believe you've misunderstood," The cold, expressionless boy replied. "I'm single, and so are you. We're not even in a relationship."

"B-But..." The blonde started to cry and the boy seemed utterly helpless at this point.

"Utau! How many times have I told you not to hang out with Tsukiyomi?" Another man, whom Amu recognized as one of her father's important business partners, Mr. Hoshina, came storming into the scene. He raised a shaky finger and pointed at the boy. "His company's in debt! He's sticking to you for money, you stupid girl!"

"I'm afraid she was the one who invited me to be her partner at this party. After all, who wouldn't want the world's second largest electronics company's boss as her boyfriend?" His tone was sarcastic, joking, but traced with a hint of bitterness. Amu shot a curious glance towards the boy. Damn. When had she seen him before?

"YOU THINK I STUCK WITH YOU FOR APPEARANCE? Ohmygod..." The blonde fainted right before everyone and Mr. Hoshina cried her name so loudly Amu rolled her eyes at the over-dramatic scene.

Oh, wait.

Oh, wait wait wait. A party. The blue hair. The gorgeous face. The company name.

Ah.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, may I have a word?" Amu tugged on his sleeve and tried to look polite while pulling him aside to the corridors.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hinamori, I believe my... partner had caused a great ruckus. Anyhow, we could leave for the rooms, if you don't mind." He winked flirtatiously at her. "I heard from someone you have beautiful beds here."

Amu hit his head, causing him to wince and throw her a 'what'd you do that for' look. "You haven't changed at all, flower boy."

His eyes widened in realization, and he smiled. "Oh, you've grown to become such a beautiful young woman."

_"Hey, flower boy." The little pinkette clenched her fists at the boy with a flower hoop around his neck (apparently made by his fangirls) and stuck her tongue at him. "You're stealing my playmates."_

_"Hey, I mean you no harm." Innocent as he was, Ikuto knew nothing about flirting. However, he was aware of his good looks. "They just swarm around me like bees. Can't help it."_

_"You... you self... um, self-concious jerk!" Amu hit him in the head, and soon Amu's mother and Ikuto's parents came running to them, preventing the start of a childish battle._

"Old times, old times." Ikuto's smile slowly melted away. "If only it were the old times."

Amu nodded. "I know right. My mother was so energetic when I was younger, negotiating with business partners, telling me how to design and stuff... I don't even understand who can bear a grudge against such a strong-willed, just and wonderful person."

"She got attacked, I heard." His tone was sympathetic, but his eyes were a dull grey of coldness. "She was lucky not to die."

Amu shot an icy glance his way. "What, got a problem with that? She's in a coma, that's being half dead."

"That's being alive." He returned her glare. "My parents got attacked the same way and you know what. They're not in a coma. They're dead, as in _dead _dead."

Amu inwardly cursed. She was such an idiot. How else was he the boss of Brain Tech Electronics? "I'm sor-"

"Shut up." The order sent a shiver down Amu's spine. "I don't want your apologies. I've heard thousands of them at their funerals, and people started going up to me, whispering their sympathies, persuading me to close business deals, sign contracts, all of the sort, because you knw what, I'm the new boss. Then great, I had absolutely no experience, so Father's secretary took charge, and he made us lose everything completely. All gone. All. We're still tracking him down, but we have to focus on getting money from people."

"I suppose you're getting money from flirting?" She was serious. It was only a natural thing to do, because she knew whenever a company's broke, the desperation of the boss to save it was huge. It happened once with her father, and he managed to bring it back with risky business deals.

"I am." He was quick to answer, and made no attempt to hide his intents.

"You wanted Hoshina Utau's money." Amu said slowly. "Right?"

"Yes, I flirted with her a little, but she fell for me, and I'm tired of her."

"Do you want money, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

The question startled him, and she saw it clearly. Yes. She was going to save Lady Crown Fashion like a boss should. For her mother. For her father.

And, for revenge. On the attackers. She will pay them back full time after power is in her hands.

She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a stack of money, fanning herself with it like it was only a small amount. "Answer my question."

"Yes." He licked his lips, wetting them as he saw the stack of money being waved in front of him. His eyes went from the notes to Amu's eyes, his glance stony and unreadable. "You want something in return." It was no question; a statement more like.

"One." Amu held up her index finger. "We marry."

"Fuck, what?" Ikuto stared at her as if she was crazy. "I thought I told you my intentions, I don't love anyone, and I sure will not fall for you."

"Oh, quiet. I don't want you to love me, nor do I want to love you. Lady Crown Fashion will be mine after I marry."

Ikuto's head bobbed in realization. "I see. Is this a business deal I hear?"

"Yes."

"I'm all ears."

"Two." She held up two fingers. "Our companies will collaborate."

"Very well. But on certain conditions."

Amu stood up with her back straight, smiling at him knowledgably. "We will not love each other."

"Then it's settled." Both went up to her room to type out the contract with their agreed terms. With a flick of the pen, the contract was valid. Amu carefully placed it in her drawer.

"How do we close the deal? With a shake of hands?" Amu said, raising a brow.

"No." He pulled her in and kissed her gently on the lips. It was soft at first, but Ikuto's hands started playing with her hair and massaging her scalp as she moaned quietly into his mouth, granting him entrance. It soon became urgent and they both seemed so lost in their kisses until a knock on their door sounded. Both of them quickly gasped for air.

"Fuck you."

"Was that your first?" said Ikuto, grinning. "You kiss like a virgin."

Resisting the urge to slap him, Amu narrowed her eyes. "Because I am. That was my first." She went to open the door and saw her father's jaw drop.

"Explain, please."

"Sorry father," she pretended to look embarassed because Ikuto was sitting on her bed, his hair still ruffled from the kiss. "I didn't properly introduce him to you. He's uh... Tsukiyomi Ikuto-"

"I know, the one who made Utau faint," He looked curiously at him, not a bit angry but just confused.

"-my fiance."

Now that got his attention. "You're saying that this womanizer is your fiance?" He narrowed his eyes at Ikuto, scanning him from head to toe.

The silence kicked in for a while.

"And well, I suppose it's alright, since Tsukiyomi was a good business partner and friend, but when did you two...?"

Amu breathed a sigh of relief. That meant her father had approved of their relationship. "Do you remember the party hosted at his house when I was," she did a quick calculation. "Six?"

Her father scrunched up his brows and quickly replied with an "oh". "Wait you were at each other's necks until we stopped you," he said, smiling a little at the memory.

"Um, yeah. Then I met him a year ago at..." At where? Shit shit shit think of something quick now DON'T LET HIM SUSPECT YOU. She frowned. "Was it at 's dinner we met?" Her statement-like question was directed at Ikuto.

At least he knew how to play along, nodding almost instantly.

"You didn't tell me he proposed? I mean, you didn't even tell me you had a boyfriend?" Amu's father looked so disappointed Amu just wanted to shrink and hide in the corner. "What did I host this party for, then? To humiliate myself?" He groaned. "Oh, speaking of parties, I'll have to explain to Mr. Hoshina about this." He muttered a colourful string of curses when leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

"Want to continue?" said Ikuto, patting the bed and giving her a philandering smile.

"On the bed? Hell." She stormed towards him and tugged on his hair, pulling him into a heated kiss as their tongues entangled. Ikuto started unbuttoning her shirt and...

Earned himself another smack on the head. "Why did I even kiss you," she muttered, using her hand to wipe her mouth in one swift movement as if she were disgusted by the kiss.

Ikuto, rubbing the sore area at the back of his head, sighed. "Well, what now? Reporter issues?"

"Not sure. Maybe? I'm not even the owner of Lady Crown yet. You, however, are the boss of-"

"I know, I know. Thanks. When will I get the money?" Ikuto stood up and stroked her hair.

"Depending on how intimate we get," Amu joked. "By Sunday."

"Great."

Amu went to the door and opened it, gesturing for him to move. "Out. See you tomorrow for... brief discussion and further plans."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Preview<strong>

"Whoa, not so quick, boy. Where are you going? You're staying the night, aren't you?" Amu's father clasped his shoulder. Amu's jaw dropped and Ikuto only blinked a few times, not sure how to react.

"If Amu allows me to stay, then of course I'll stay." Ikuto smiled at Amu.

Amu stuttered. "Uh... yeah, sure. I guess?"

"Good, then you'll be staying over for the night."

"Dad, can we have the key to the guestrooms?" Amu asked quietly.

"Why the guestrooms? You two want a bigger bed? But isn't Amu's Queen sized bed big enough?"

* * *

><p><strong>My stories are so ew. Legit. I hope I like this one. And I hope you do to. <strong>


End file.
